Beyond the Reflection
by NightmareThief
Summary: literally. What happens when L realised his reflections not him, but his dead copy?


**A/N spoiler warning and I do not own Death Note or any characters **

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><em>In honour of the true successor Beyond Birthday<em>

* * *

><p>L looked into the mirror. He had always been so fascinated, when he was yonger, by the messy haied, dark eyes boy that looke back at him though the glass. Like it wasn't him. But it was. It was his reflection, his flipped copy.<p>

* * *

><p>Today would be just like the past few days. Like it has been since L had started the task force, the chase to catch Kira. Today was January 22nd 2004; ten passed two in the morning.<p>

[01/22/04 2:10]

L- The century's best detective- had hours before even Watari was up, let alone the members of the task force. L however was fully awake. Simply minutes away from continuing the case, but first studying his reflection in the full length mirror pinned to the wall.

22nd, 22, 2+2, 4, B, BB, Beyond Birthday.

Yesterday L had heard the news of Beyond Birthday's death, a heart attack. The killer from the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases.

'Do they, do shinigami really exist?' L wondered to himself while continuously staring at his reflection, not even bothering to blink.

'Can the supernatural really exist, be real?'

L had never considered, before, that anything supernatural existed. He always believed in things that were logically proven true. What was the point of logic if illogical things existed? Whats the point of rules if there are things that don't fit?

His thoughts were interrupted though and his dark, outlined eyes widened as his own reflection tilted its head on its own.

'I…It can't be'

L then tiled his head to match his mirrored image in the glass, before raising his hand and placing It flat on the cold surface of the mirror. The reflection remained still.

'No!' L refused to believe what his eyes showed to him.

Like it was supposed to, his reflection mimicked him. Although this particular reflection had bad timing. The dark scruffy haired copy in the mirror placed his own hand up to meet L's. If anyone looked now, nothing would seem out of the ordinary. But nothing was normal here.

"Beyond?" L whispered under his breath to himself.

To his amazement- and it took quite allot to amaze L- the man beyond the mirror, in the mirror nodded.

"How? How can it be possible?"

This time L got no reply but the deathly silence.

L span round pressing his back to the mirror and slid down, so that he ended up sitting in his normal position with his knees up to his chest like a child. It raised intelligence be 40%. Is that right? But L couldn't think of any good explanation, logical explanation to this. This. While he faced away lost in thought he failed to notice Beyond Birthday hammering his fists against the mirror, from his side.

What was it like to be on the other side? The reflection, the copy instead of the original? Where could he be? What was it like? What was it like? What was it like to be dead? Was there a logical explanation to the afterlife? No, is the answer. That's what religion is for. The unknown. What was he missing? What was unknown the smartest person in the world?

Suddenly L felt the glass behind him shake.

"What?" He gasped aloud.

Once he had brought himself back up to his feet and was facing the one inside the mirror. If he was inside. He could be on the other side. Beyond was still helplessly banging against the ice-cold glass surface. Had he been on L's side the mirror would most definitely be in pieces now. But from where he was- the opposite side- his attacks did nothing.

L could be sure he- Beyond Birthday- was shouting L's name. His real, no full name. L. L Lawliet.

[01/22/04 2:40]

Beyond had given up punching the mirror and trying to break it. L's copy, his dead successor was now staring into the eyes of the original. The real L. But his look was nowhere near angry, but sad.

'What can I do?'

L tried to work out what Beyond Birthday wanted him to do.

'He was trying to break though? But what if I hurt him?"

What felt like century's passing to L and B was really only seconds. L had made up his mind. Desperately he hoped it was the right choice. He took a few steps back from the mirror as his 'reflection' watched with interest. The next thing they knew was the mirror had cracked. L had broken the mirror easily with one quick movement also avoiding being hurt.

* * *

><p><em>Breaking a mirror brings 7 years of bad luck.<em>

* * *

><p>People say its unlucky to break a mirror. The unlucky number was 13. But isn't 13 what L wanted to free?<p>

''I'll haunt you for 7 years if you even live 7 years longer.''

Somehow, it made perfect sense now, without any logical reasoning.

Next to L, in front of L was B. His spirit though, not his body. But L could feel his breath, the warmth of him. Their faces were so close together they could have looked like they were about to kiss. However if you knew them then that that thought would be dismissed.

"B?"

"Thank you Lawliet." Beyond leaned even closer to L as if there were many people around who he wanted not to hear. "But don't tell anyone."

Gone. After those overused last words Beyond had disappeared into thin air. Leaving L standing in front of the broken mirror feeling shocked, confused, happy and disappointed all at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>Beyond the reflection.<em>

* * *

><p>21st January 2004 was the day he died of a heart attack. Could he have not been spared one more day? 22nd January 2004 was the day he bid L goodbye in a way nobody would understand.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Good Morning. Let's start over<em>

_Ryuzaki._

* * *

><p>Today when Watari awoke he found L in front of his laptop searching for more clues on Kira. Today the 22nd January 2004 was like any day in the Kira case. A day for new discovery.<p>

[01/22/04 5:50]

"Good morning Watari." L greeted.

"Good Moring Ryuzaki." Watari replied. "The task force will be here in around an hour."

"Thank you" L sipped his sugar filled black tea.

Today was nothing special.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Mirror's FTW!**

**Please review! **


End file.
